


Please Don't Go

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Asperger's Sherlock, Character Study, Domestic, Established Relationship, Grieving John, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still grieving, and Sherlock likes chocolate biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

Please Don't Go,  
As private-posted by Dr. John H. Watson on his blog.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Asexual M/M. Aspie Sherlock. Blogging. Character study. Sherlock TV.

 

I've been asked repeatedly how I could have just let him do that to me. I've given it a lot of thought. Way too much, in fact. I'm not sure how I feel about it anymore. I was angry, so damned angry with him at first. Now, as I sit here typing this at the desk in 221B, I can't tell what it is I feel anymore, or if it's even appropriate in any way at all.

He's sitting on the sofa and glaring at the coffee table like it's done something to gravely offend him, and I'm trying to not laugh, not cry, not scream, to not just throw up from the force of it all.

There's a cup of tea sitting to his right, untouched from this morning since I put it there. He did eat one of the biscuits, it looks like. He always did like those chocolate ones I'd get at the bakery down the street.

There's an experiment in the fridge that he told me not to disturb. He did take the milk out before, but he forgot to put it somewhere cold, so I'll need to get some shopping done today. I'll get some more biscuits.

He's not commented on it, but I'm always buying biscuits when I go out. Well, it seems like that, anyway. I'm not... I don't think I can stop giving them to him. Shortly after... _it_... happened... I went to the bakery down the street and I saw those same chocolate biscuits in the display case and I... just _lost it_. I was a sobbing mess when Detective Inspector Lestrade showed up to take me home. Nobody talks about it, though it was in the papers. “ **Grieving Bachelor Watson Breaks Down in Local Bakery.** ” God, was that awful to wake up to. I think by that point, nobody would've listened to me if I'd said we were never together like that. I don't say it anymore, because whatever we have, it's... different, but I think it counts as “being together like that” now.

He's caught me looking at the biscuits left on the plate. His nose is all crinkled up and now he's eating another one. Too calmly, like he always eats them now. 

I think Sherlock knows. He always knows.

There are only four biscuits left in the box. I need to buy more.


End file.
